Please Remember Me
by Tate Soyker
Summary: Aragorn writes a letter to Arwen telling her to go to the Undying land


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien; I don't own them. I simply write about them. The song is Loreena McKennitt's Dante's Prayer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To my dearest Arwen,  
  
I must tell you of something that has been torturing my heart for many long sleepless nights. Our love is strong; yet, there is something in it that is not how it's supposed to be. For I'm mortal, that has always been before us. You, my are immortal, and not meant to spend your years in this world. And through the nights, when sleep has not helped me; I have walked searching for an answer.  
  
When the dark wood fell before me  
  
And the paths were overgrown  
  
When the priest of pride say there is no other way  
  
I tilled the sorrows of stone  
  
Arwen, there will be nothing left for you when I die. No one will be able to help you with your sorrows. When you came to me in my dreams you gave me gifts that I fear I can't take. I wished for days that the dreams of us together would be real. That I could hold you in my arms, like I have done many nights ago when hope of us still lived. You place the pendant of yours in my hand, the token of your immortality. The Evenstar is yours to give, but I can't take you from immortality. Your place is with your people, in the Undying Lands.  
  
I did not believe because I could not see  
  
Though you came to me in the night  
  
When dawn seemed forever lost  
  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars  
  
And now I ask your, I beg of you, to leave, go to the lands where there will be no pain and suffering. I fear that the tears, which now roll down my cheeks, will stain this parchment so bad that you will not be able to understand my words. Arwen, sail across the seas to the Undying lands. Go to the place where you can walk and never have fear or pain. Yet, through your eternity please remember me.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me  
  
I have walked much of these lands. Through marshes, over mountains, and yet, never have I found love in anything but you. For your immortality has been the captor of my heart. Yet, now forgive me for what I will write next. Your immortality is why we can't be one. We are different races; our fates have been different since the beginning of time.  
  
Then the mountain rose before me  
  
By the deep well of desire  
  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
  
Beyond the ice and fire  
  
Arwen, you must leave this land while you can. If it were only for me that you stay, then think of the long years after I'm gone. You will be left in a land that is christened with death and pain. Then what will you have? Nothing, but more sorrow. So, I beg of you with a heavy heart to sail to better lands.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me  
  
Your love is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Yet, all good things must come to an end. If I were to ask you to stay I know you would, but then once I pass it would be over and you would be left alone to mourn. And so, I ask you to remember that I wished the best for you and I wanted you to live. My Evenstar, I wish that we could lie together gazing upon the stars, soaring above us. But, though love is not easily broken, my heart has shattered as I write this.  
  
Though we share this humble path, alone  
  
How fragile is the heart  
  
Oh, give these clay feet wings to fly  
  
To touch the face of the stars  
  
If it would be possible to follow you into the immortal land I would. But we both know that it is not my place to be amongst the elves, amongst immortality. Arwen, you aren't meant to live with fear and death, those are mortal things. And as hard as it may be to let you go you must. Perhaps in my death I will be allowed to be with you.  
  
Breathe life into this feeble heart  
  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
  
We'll rise above these earthly cares  
  
My love, go with your people; live with peace. And don't forget me. I 'm not meant for you. I wish you the best of luck. I pray with flowing tears that you find a new love that is better to suit you. And as you travel across the waters wide you still remember the mortal man who loved you enough to let you go.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me  
  
From Aragorn,  
  
Son of Arathorn  
  
The mortal man who fell in love with the Evenstar, and chose to let the fairest of all beings go to the lands where she belongs. 


End file.
